Cerberus Daily News - July 2014
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions.''The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during July 2014. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. July 2014 - Week One '''06/01/14 - CITADEL Theater Shut Down as Child-Killer Claims Another' By Sera Tsai Kithoi’s Spring Hill Theater was shut down today when a twelve-year-old human male was found dead in the projectionist’s booth of the theater. Initial reports from C-Sec link the killing with the killing of Sara Bowman earlier this week. The body was found by the theater manager, Tolitith. “I had gotten complaints about someone in the projection booth," stated Tolitith in a statement to the press. "Aside Explanation: Normally the booths are manned by a VI; only I have a key to enter. With grief and a hint of defensiveness: There the child was, posed next to the projector, with his chest open.” The name of the most recent victim has yet to be released, but sources inside Citadel Security claim that they are investigating the case as a possible serial murder. C-Sec itself has declined further comment, though C-Sec officer Peshner Oorlat has once again requested that parents "maintain vigilance" for the safety of their children. Anyone with information concerning the deaths of the unnamed child, or that of Sara Bowman's, are requested to contact C-Sec's tip line. July 2014 - Week Two 06/12/14 - SCIENCE Limited Crucible Project Details Released Ellie McKann - Galactic Geographic The Alliance has released several thousand files to the public, related to the famed Crucible Project, which was crucial in winning the Reaper War. While the data allegedly represents a small fraction of the entire project - approximately five percent, according to the release statement - it includes names of involved parties, missions, policies, and experiment details that have sent the galaxy wondering what could possibly still be classified. “We’re looking at questions that have existed for thousands of years being unraveled and rebuilt and explained,” says Menna Kir, professor of quantum astrophysics at Nidian University on Sur'Kesh. “Impossible problems have been solved, and theories have finally been proven after millenia. This is an astounding leap ahead - we could rewrite what we know of the universe based on just these documents.” New theories on ‘folding’ space-time are among the highlights of the revealed data, an invaluable key to understanding how the relays work. If undisputed, the Photon-Zero Theory could have the potential to allow the creation of new Mass Effect relays. For many in the scientific community, this is more than just a leap in advancement. “This is what happens when the resources are unlimited, when budget cuts aren’t even a thought - we’ll advanced decades in a matter of months, in fields ranging from physics to biology to archaeology,” Kir says. “This is what happens when we forget about keeping secrets because of politics, when we break down every barrier we, as scientists, face. Let the men and women of the Project be an example to us all - we can, believe it or not, work together for the greater good.” July 2014 - Week Three 06/20/14 - RANNOCH Spera’Tal, the Quarian ‘Child of Hope,' Now One Year Old, Gets Sick via Biril’Atan vas Rannoch, Rannoch Herald KOLIJEVKA A cloud of anxiety fell over the people of Rannoch today when news came out that a year after her historic birth, Spera’Tal - the first quarian child born with a functioning immune system in centuries - has fallen ill. The news has already distressed many of the people of Rannoch, and an overwhelming sentiment of ‘get well’ has been the subject of many messages addressed to Spera. A few minor Conclaves have convened to discuss the news. According to thorough testing, the culprit has been fingered as ‘fisher’s flu’, one of the most common afflictions of the quarian species before the Morning War. It is characterized largely by a fever and heavy fits of coughing - symptoms that are, indeed, consistent with what Spera's affliction. “This is nothing that quarian children weren’t dealing with three-hundred years ago,” insisted Kali’Vaan vas Utikki, a member of the Rannoch Division of Special Projects, and Spera’s immune therapist. “If I gave you a point of comparison, the same strain could have very well have killed another quarian today. We should be amazed that the worst she’s running is a fever.” Regardless, the Rannoch Bureau of Medicine has dispatched some of its’ best physicians to monitor Spera’s condition. “Disease has never been something to treat callously for the quarian species,” said Doctor Klona’Xani vas Rannoch while making the trip, “and if we can ensure that Spera’Tal makes her full recovery as soon as she possibly can, then we will do it.” As ever, Rannoch looks to Spera’Tal with bated breath. July 2014 - Week Four 06/23/14 - AGRICULTURE Hierarchy Scientists Engineer Arvunan Arthropodal Pests as a Pollination Solution on Palaven via Cipritine Associated Press PALAVEN - The struggle to pollinate struggling crops on Palaven has seen an unlikely solution in Arvuna. A small moon in the Caleston Rift, Arvuna is widely known for its swarms of venomous arthropods called “ray beetles,” which make their homes in the tropical band and are commonly regarded by its residents as pests. Two unique aspects to their biology have nonetheless made them the subject of interest to Hierarchy science teams looking to repair the planet’s devastated ecology: a metallic carapace, not unlike the one that shields turians from Trebia’s heat and radiation, and a shockingly malleable genome. “They’re fascinating creatures in many respects. Hardy and simple,” said Calleus Fenix, project lead of the Hierarchy Agricultural Recovery Mission, “and for our purposes, that’s exactly what we need. As much as we would have preferred avoiding introducing alien life to the planet’s ecosystem, there’s not much of one left right now. Our greatest previous agent of pollination, the petalfly, is quite nearly extinct. On the other hand, the Arvunan ray beetle shares many of the same characteristics. Its exoskeleton can easily fend off the background radiation, and telling it what to do is incredibly simple, with a bit of tampering”. These genetically modified ray beetles are expected to be utilized inside Palaven’s agricultural redevelopment zones. 06/24/14 - BUSINESS Nematavas Mining Combine Pays Record Dividends via Nuo Macedynii News SENTRY OMEGA - Nematavas Mining Combine has reported yet another highly profitable quarter in their robo-mining operations on Nemata. In addition to this, the company also announced they were ready to pay their first dividends to shareholders. NMC stocks shot up by 7% at the Sevenfold Cataracts stock market in response. Nemata is a terrestrial world whose wealth of heavy elements were untapped until 2187, due to previously persistent pirate activity in the cluster. The Terminus-based pirates disappeared with the breakdown of the relays, allowing commercial development of the world. With operations now running and access to rest of the galaxy under tight control, the NMC and Virmire authorities are confident in their capabilities to keep piracy low, and business profitable. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles